<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Sweetly by e_eh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188487">Kiss Me Sweetly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_eh/pseuds/e_eh'>e_eh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Little bit of angst, Misunderstanding, lots of soft kisses, sad tendou, sort of makeup sex??, tendou gets the love he deserves!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_eh/pseuds/e_eh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” you cut him off swiftly. “You’ve said enough. I’m leaving. You can talk to me when you get your head out of your ass.” <br/>Tendou watched you walk away until you disappeared around a corner. He had been wrong? But he almost always guessed right… right?</p><p>Or after a misunderstanding Tendou realizes his feelings for you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/f!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Sweetly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The demon of Shiratorizawa had crimson hair and eyes to match. He was tall, composed of long limbs and sharp angles. His eyes were perpetually half-lidded and droopy with dark bags. He had a crooked smile made up of pointed teeth and a silver tongue that frequently got him in trouble with the school staff and students alike. <br/>He wasn’t actually a demon, a nickname branded to him by cruel children in elementary school. He wasn’t a monster either, despite popular belief. Although he had learned to embraced his title as the Guess Monster, even learned to love the respect that came with it from his opponents. In the end, however, Tendou Satori was just tired. Tired of the people at this school, tired of the nicknames that stalked him though the halls, and tired of <i>you</i>.<br/>You, who never stooped to your peers level with half-brained insults and nicknames. You, who had smiled and said hello every time you saw him since elementary. You, who encouraged him to pursue volleyball, the only thing he felt powerful doing. You, who sat through his seemingly endless chatter with an interested smile. You, you, you and your kind smiles, soft words, and gentle curves. <br/>It wasn’t until high school that you started sitting with him at lunch. Eventually lunch transitioned into getting coffee every Monday after school. Then the coffee hangouts progressed to going to your house and reading the latest manga he was interested in every Friday. <br/>Each moment with you was a breath held in anticipation for the other shoe to finally drop. When were you just going to get it all over with and stop acting like you cared about him? Enough of the pity, <i>please</i>. No more shared lunches. Stop giving him your notes when he fell asleep in class. He was exhausted for you. <br/>Sometimes he let himself believe you. That you actually cared for him and enjoyed being around him. He convinced himself that your laughter was genuine when he teased you and made sardonic jokes about the world. He could go months relishing in your friendship before remembering it wasn’t real. <br/>Being around him certainly didn’t benefit you. He had heard plenty of the rumors and he know you did as well. <br/><i>I heard that he’s so controlling she’s too scared to actually leave him. </i><br/><i>We aren’t even together,</i> he thought viciously.<br/><i>Well, I heard that she only puts up with him because she feels bad. Seriously, who actually wants to hang around that freak </i>. <br/>He wanted to scream that he knew. He knew you pitied him. He wanted you to leave but you never got the goddamn hint. You stuck by his side all through high school and now it was the last day and you were still <i>here</i>. Sitting next to him, sharing his earbuds. You could’ve walked home ages ago, but you were adamant about waiting at the train station until he got picked up.<br/>“You can stop now,” he said, setting you free. <br/>“Hm?” You looked up from your phone. “Oh, do you want to play your music?”<br/>“No, you can leave,” he snapped. “No one is looking at you anymore; no one cares. You don’t have to be here with <i>me</i>.”<br/>“Tendu-chan, I don’t understand,” your pretty lips were turned down in a frown. <br/>“I don’t need you,” he lied. “You don’t have to be here to make me feel better. It’s over, we move on now and we forget about it.” <br/>“What are you talking about?” Your voice was soft, confused. <br/>“I don’t need your pity,” he said, finally getting the words off his chest after all these years. “I know you only stuck around because you felt bad for me. But I don’t need it anymore, high school is over. I don’t need you to hang out with me because you feel bad.”<br/>His eyes were closed, and he relished in the peace of finally, <i>finally</i> spitting it out. <br/>“Is that what you think?” <br/>His eyes snapped open. You were angry? You should be happy. Happy you finally have an excuse to get away. A clear exit.<br/>“Fuck you, Tendou,” you stood up, throwing his headphones at his chest. “That’s what you really think of me? That I just pity you? You think I’m so shallow that I hung around you to make myself feel better? Is that what you think?”<br/>You stopped, sucking in a steadying breath while he stared up at you in shock. Yes, that’s exactly what he had thought. <br/>“I-” <br/>“No,” you cut him off swiftly. “You’ve said enough. I’m leaving. You can talk to me when you get your head out of your ass.” <br/>Tendou watched you walk away until you disappeared around a corner. He had been wrong? But he almost always guessed right… right?<br/>Had he really been so consumed by his self-loathing that he had misread the intentions of the one person who cared the most for him? <br/>“Oh,” he let his head fall back against the bench and stared at the bright sky until his eyes watered. <br/>Not many had witnessed it, but the demon of Shiratorizawa was indeed just a person. A person with emotions, as disguised as they may be. He hid behind this personality he’d crafted. The carefree, loud, perpetually cheerful demeanor that protected him from his peers and their wicked words. It had never protected him from you though. You saw through it as if it were glass, just a window to his misery. <br/>“Oh,” he said again, standing up slowly. “I see now.” <br/>He boarded the train and rested his forehead against the window, watching dark storm clouds creep over the city with the silence of a cat stalking its prey. <br/><i>How fitting, for it to rain,</i> he thought as the first drops splattered against the window. <br/>—-<br/>After three sharp knocks on your door, Tendou stepped back and held his peace offering close to his chest. He knew you were home because your rust bucket of a Toyota was parked in the driveway. His fingers tapped the plastic bag impatiently and it was nearly impossible to ignore the way his heart jumped when the door cracked open slowly.<br/>“Ah, I see you’ve managed to pull your head free. Was it difficult?” You asked flatly, leaning against the doorframe with your arms crossed.<br/>“Immensely, took Wakatoshi three bottles of lube,” he said earnestly. <br/>You cracked a small smile, eyes flitting to the plastic bag in his arms. You raised an eyebrow as a silent question. <br/>“Can I come in?” He asked. “It’s awfully cold out here, you don’t want me to catch a cold now, eh Y/n-chan?”<br/>“Maybe I do,” you said, stepping aside to let him in. <br/>“How cruel of you!” Tendou gasped, pressing a hand to his chest in feigned offense. <br/>He stepped into your entrance way and you were quickly reminded just how tall he was. His lankiness only made him look taller as he loomed over you, eyebrows drawn together in determination. You stared back, suddenly nervous in the presence of your friend.<br/>“I’m sorry for misjudging you,” he said, intense red eyes still locked on yours. “It was wrong and unfair of me to make such harsh assumptions.” <br/>You weren’t used to him being this serious. He was always intense but the two combined were overwhelming. <br/>“Let’s sit down and eat whatever you’ve brought,” you said, stepping around him to walk to the kitchen. “Then we can talk, yeah?”<br/>He followed so close he accidentally kicked your heels a few times and you could still feel the heat of his gaze on the back of your neck. He set the bag on the table and unpacked the to-go containers. <br/>“It’s from that place you really like,” he said. “By the school.”<br/>“Oh, thank you, Tendou.” You accepted the chopsticks he held out. <br/>Tendou gasped dramatically. “Such formalities, Y/n-chan!”<br/>“Tendu-chan, then,” you corrected yourself.<br/>“Much better,” he said praisingly.<br/>He sat down across from you, eating only a few pieces of chicken before setting his utensils aside. He didn’t say anything, even as you ate your fill. It was clear he was antsy, fingers tapping a staccato beat against the table. <br/>When you finally slid your plate to the side he scooted forward, resting his face in his palms expectantly. <br/>“I forgive you,” you said simply. <br/>Tendou’s signature manic grin took over his entire face and his long fingers tapped a rapid beat on the table in his excitement. Oh, how he had <i>missed</i> you during the two weeks he spent giving you space. He had never realized how much he enjoyed your presence until it abruptly disappeared. Tendou’d also had a few other revelations during the separation.<br/>He said your name softly, so at odds with his typically loud demeanor. He was his most authentic self in your presence, he had come to realize. You looked up from packing up the remaining food and tilted your head. <br/>“We are still friends, right?” He asked with a tinge of nervousness. <br/>“Were we ever?” You countered, not angrily. <br/>“Yes,” Tendou answered quickly, reaching out to grab your hand. “Of course, it was my mistake to ever think otherwise.”<br/>You looked down at his hand on yours and ran a finger over the wrappings he kept on his two fingers. He watched you keenly, fingers twitching at your delicate touch. <br/>“My, my,” he said with a sly grin. “What is little Y/n thinking about?”<br/>You shot him a bland look, dropping his hand pointedly. “You’re disgusting.”<br/>Just like that any tension between the two of you vanished with his boisterous laugh. He wiggled his wrapped fingers in your face enticingly until you smacked them away.<br/>“I brought the latest chapter Shonen Jump,” he said animatedly, reaching into his bag. “I thought we could read it together.” <br/>It was a Friday, after all.<br/>“Sure, let me put this food up,” you said. <br/>Tendou grinned eagerly, bouncing to his feet while you brought the food to the fridge; already talking a mile a minute about a different manga he had just finished. You couldn’t stop the smile that worked its way onto your face, you loved his aimless rambling. Where you more reserved, Tendou was outgoing and could fill any gaps in the conversation you left behind. It worked well for the two of you. <br/>While watching Tendou chatter away you wondered if you had been too harsh at the train station. Clearly there was an underlying insecurity that convinced him you didn’t care about him. Was it his history of bullying? Before you had really gotten to know Tendou, it was hard to imagine him as anything but carefree and untouchable. You knew he would tell you eventually. Perhaps today, perhaps tomorrow. Over the past few years you had found the best way to get Tendou to open up was to say nothing at all, his rambling always ended up on touchy topics anyways.<br/>Tendou held out an earbud for you once you sat down on the couch beside him. You placed it in your ear and smiled when you recognized the playlist the two of you had put together. The only time Tendou could stay quiet longer than five minutes was when he was reading. You settled into the familiar routine, sitting close to him while he angled the pages towards you so you could both read. Tendou was such a fast reader you were forced to learn to speed read as well in order to keep up with him. Now, you were perfectly synchronized.<br/> Today, however, he couldn’t stop glancing over at you. Ugh, he suddenly so acutely aware of everything you did. Every time you shifted to see a panel or readjusted the earbud he felt his heart pickup and he was too aware of every movement he made. His limbs felt too long and awkward, his face felt too warm, and oh my god did he brush his teeth this morning? <br/>Tendou swallowed nervously, for once relieved for the chapter to finally end so he could put some space between your bodies. He stood up abruptly, wincing when the earbud was ripped out of his ear. <br/>“Ow,” you held your ear. “Is something wrong, Tendu-chan?”<br/>“Of course not, dearest Y/N,” he put on his widest grin, bowing down and extending his hand. <i>Fuck, your nickname for him was not helping his nerves.</i> “I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to the bathroom.”<br/>“Ew, what is wrong with you?” You smacked his hand away. <br/>“Well, you did ask,” he chirped cheerfully before prancing down the hall. <br/>You sighed, replacing the earbud while settling into a more comfortable position. After several minutes you realized Tendou had yet to return. Frowning, you stood up and went to the bathroom to find the door still closed. <br/>“Tendu-chan?” You knocked softly. “Everything okay?”<br/>“Oh, Y/N,” Tendou popped his head out from your bedroom. “I was looking at your photo wall.”<br/>You raised your eyebrows, following him inside. “Yeah? I have quite a few.”<br/>It had been a hobby of yours to have at least three pictures of each of yours friends on your wall since elementary school. Since you started hanging out with Tendou at the beginning of high school, his section had amassed a great deal of photos. <br/>“I forget you’ve never been in here,” you smiled, watching Tendou closely.<br/>You had never seen such an open expression on his face before. His eyes flicked over the photos of him taped to your wall quickly, as if he couldn’t decide which to focus on. <br/>“I didn’t realize,” he said softly.<br/>“Hm?”<br/>He tilted his head back, sliding his eyes to look at you. “I didn’t realize I still had a safe place, a paradise.” <br/>“You’ll always be welcome here, Satori,” you reached out and squeezed his bicep. “I promise.” <br/>“I feel so blind, Y/N,” he closed his eyes, head still tipped back as he took in a slow, study breath. “I thought I had lost everything when volleyball ended. My friends, my passion…” <br/>Crimson eyes locked on your own, the intensity of them so startling you sucked in a sharp breath. <br/>“But I still have you,” Tendou said, slowly turning his body to face yours. “Right?”<br/>“Of course,” you answered.<br/>“Good,” he nodded. “Good.” <br/>His head turned back towards your wall of photos, fingers reaching out to snag at the bottom of one. You looked closer and saw it was a picture of the two of you at one of his games. You had jumped onto his back to hug him and your friend had barely managed to get the shot. The blurry grins on your faces were bright and excited.<br/>“Can I?” He asked, tugging lightly on the corner. <br/>“Take it, I can print a new one.” You said. <br/>He peeled it off carefully and flashed a grin at you. <br/>“Thank you,” he reached out, placing his hand on the top of your head, ruffling your hair messily. <br/>You knocked his hand away and brushed your hair back into place with a huff. Tendou laughed loudly, sprawling backwards onto your bed with a thump. He looked at the picture once more before sliding it into his pocket. He folded his hands behind his head and looked up at you with his signature sleepy smirk. <br/>“Make yourself comfortable, I guess,” you said. <br/>“Aw, you’re so considerate,” Tendou crooned, stretching his arms out until his shirt road up to reveal his toned stomach. <br/>You glanced down at the exposed skin and blushed, looking away quickly. Tendou noticed, of course, and couldn’t stop the mischievous smirk on his face as he reached out and grabbed your hand. <br/>“Tendou-“<br/>“Oh, hush,” he chastised lightly. “I’m just getting you to sit. This is your bed, after all.”<br/>You sat down on the edge, watching as he pulled your hand to his chest. He examined your fingers faintly before weaving his fingers with yours. When your fingers spasmed nervously he gripped them tighter. <br/>“I had a lot of time to think,” he sighed, eyes still fixated on your joined hands, before elaborating. “While we were apart.”<br/>You stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue with bated breath. <br/>“I like you, Y/n,” his eyes seemed to bore straight into your soul. <br/>“Tendu-chan-“ You started to pull your fingers away.<br/>One second you were sitting at the edge of the bed and the next you were pinned beneath Tendou’s body. His breath tickled your lips and his hands kept your arms above your head by the wrists. <br/>“Please, let me say this,” he pleaded, eyes switching between yours and your lips. <br/>“You made high school bearable for me,” he said, pushing up until he was knelt between your legs instead of having you pinned. His hands rested on either side of your ribs. “I didn’t appreciate you enough at the time but-“<br/>His fingers clenched in the sheets. “I do now, I appreciate you so much. Everyone else thought I was a monster, demon, whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore but when it did you were the only one who made it all <i>easier.</i> Does that make sense?”<br/>“What about Ushijima? Your teammates?”<br/>Tendou chuckled, letting his head droop between his shoulders. “Of course them, silly Y/n. They didn’t really have a choice, hm? I was on the team, you don’t really get to pick who’s there. You went out of your way to befriend me, to make sure I was okay before you even knew me.” <br/>You looked up at him, ignoring his little sniffle and the way he rubbed his nose against his sleeve subtly. You sat up slowly while Tendou watched you closely with his head tilted. <br/>“You’re my best friend, you know that right?” You asked softly. <br/>He nodded. <br/>“You will always be welcome in my home and I promise I will always want you around. You’re right, whatever those people used to say about you doesn’t matter. They were needlessly cruel and I wish I could’ve stopped them from hurting you,” you reached up, cupping his cheek gently. “You’re important, Tendu-chan. You’re caring, funny, and genuine. I love hearing about your favorite anime and your coolest blocks. I really do.” <br/>“Ohhh, is little Y/n crying for me?” He cooed, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears gathering on your lashes. “Sweet thing.” <br/>“I’m serious,” you said, letting him wipe your cheeks. <br/>“I know,” he squinted at you. “Will you let me try something?”<br/>From the way his crimson eyes kept flickering down to your lips, you could easily guess what he wanted to try. You nodded mutely, breath catching excitedly as his face drew closer. <br/>The first touch of his lips felt like a static shock. Your eyes fluttered close as he pushed a little closer, experimentally moving his lips against yours. He let out a low groan into your mouth, pushing forward until you were laying down again. The hands that had been by your sides now moved to tangle in your hair and cup your face while his hips settled comfortably between your thighs. <br/>The first brush of his tongue across your bottom lip sent fire licking up your spine which eventually settled as a fluttering warmth in your stomach. Your hands came up to grab his arms, nails leaving shallow crescents on the pale skin of his biceps through his shirt. Parting with a nip to your bottom lip, Tendou licked his lips as he looked down at you. <br/>The sight of your flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips sent a thrill of exhilaration through his chest. <br/>“Well?” He asked, a cocky grin smeared across his lips. <br/>It was like you were seeing Tendou in a brand new light. Before he was just your friend. You always knew he was good-looking but now, you were supremely aware of his shapely lips, cut jaw, and broad shoulders. His hips between yours was as intoxicating as the elated look on his face. <br/>“Stop looking so smug,” you huffed, pulling him down to your lips again. <br/>Laughing softly, Tendou happily obliged you in another sensuous kiss that left you dizzy and breathless. He swallowed your gasp when he experimentally rolled his hips into yours.<br/>He pulled back, eyes lidded with a dazed smile, and tilted his head. “Is that okay?”<br/>You nodded eagerly, leaning up to capture him in another kiss. With a sly smirk he pulled out of your reach, head tilted expectantly. <br/>“Yes, Tendou, now please get back to it,” you snapped, secretly appreciative of his need for clear consent. <br/>“There we go,” he murmured, stooping back down with a thorough roll of his hips. <br/>A groan was shared between both of your open mouths as his hips fell into a steady rhythm, slowly undulating against you. Sighing out his name, you let your head fall back while Tendou trailed kisses across your jaw and down to your throat. <br/>“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so perfect,” he murmured breathlessly, leaving wet, open-mouth kisses down the column of your throat. “Feel so good, <i>hah-</i>“<br/> His clothed erection lined up perfectly with your core, sending searing electricity flickering through your stomach. Your hands went from gripping his arms to tangling in his hair, tugging lightly at the crimson strands. <br/>“<i>Haah-ah,</i>” you moaned at a particularly accurate thrust that had his entire length dragging along your clit. “Satori, please.” <br/>“Oh, fuck,” Tendou sighed into your ear, pushing aside your hair so he could hide his face in the warmth of your neck. “You’re so hot, gonna make me cum in my pants. Keep making those pretty noises for me, sweet thing.”<br/>You nodded along eagerly, pulling his head away from your neck so your could attach your lips again. Steady thrusts began to lose their rhythm as both of you got closer to completion. Tendou let out a throaty groan, wrapping his lean arms around you tightly so he could rub his hard-on against your core with more force. <br/>“Satori, ah!” You cried out at the stimulation. <br/>He clashed his mouth against yours messily, teeth clicking while he gasped against your lips. <br/>“M’ close,” he clenched his eyes shut. <br/>“Me too, me too,” you whined, hips writhing up against his desperately. “Satori!”Tendou practically growled at that, mouth claiming yours assertively. You shouted his name again while your orgasm wracked through your body, leaving you sensitive and tingly as Tendou chased his own release. He came with a low moan into your mouth, hips rolling gently through the aftershocks. <br/>When he finally slowed to a stop he went completely slack on top you. Tendou mouthed gently at your neck, fingers petting your hair as you both caught your breath. You released his hair and unclenched your stiff fingers a few times before wrapping your arms around his shoulders. <br/>Curious hands slowly pushed beneath your shirt, tenderly exploring your body while Tendou continued to leave lazy, open-mouthed kisses on your neck. His handsiness didn’t bother you since you were also busy tracing the muscles of his back. <br/>You whined when he landed another quick kiss before pushing off of you. <br/>“I gotta clean up,” he said, darting down to kiss you again. <br/>That reminded you of the uncomfortable dampness in your own pants so you got up as well. You found a pair of sweatpants that he could fit into from your brother and set them by the bathroom door for him. By the time you came back from changing he was already lounging in your bed again, your brother’s sweatpants an inch or two too short  above his ankles. <br/>Tendou’s expression brightened when you walked in, his eyes wide to match his grin as you climbed in to lay next to him. He was quick to wrap his arms around you again. <br/>“Well?” He asked. <br/>“Hmm?” You responded, face pressed against his shoulder. <br/>“What are we now?” He leaned back so he could see your face. <br/>You stretched languidly, tossing a leg over his hips and an arm over his chest before responding. <br/>“What do you want this to be?” <br/>“I want you to be mine,” he answered honestly. <br/>“Then I’m yours,” you said simply, kissing the hinge of his jaw. <br/>“My girlfriend,” he said adoringly, twisting to his side so you were facing each other.<br/>You laughed softly, letting him cup your cheeks so he could pull you into an unhurried kiss. His tongue pressed past your lips to sweep along your teeth and slide hotly against yours. <br/>“I’m pretty great at apologies, huh?” He boasted. <br/>“Oh, shut up,” you groaned, pushing him away by his forehead. <br/>Tendou let you shove his face away with a quiet giggle before brushing your hand away so he could attack your neck with more kisses. <br/>“You better not be leaving marks,” you threatened halfheartedly, too caught up in the addicting sensation of his lips on your body to be serious. <br/>Tendou eyed a particularly red spot, pressing a light kiss to it. “Of course not, baby.” <br/>“That didn’t sound too convincing.”<br/>“Well… it <i>might</i> fade,” Tendou circled the spot with his finger. “I kinda like it.”<br/>“Satori!”<br/>“Whaaat?” He crooned. “It lets everyone know you’re mine.” <br/>“Ugh, you creep,” you murmured, accepting a soft kiss. <br/>Tendou giggled cheerfully, squeezing you closer to him affectionately. He left a flurry of kisses across your cheeks and nose, sighing happily. <br/>“I love this,” his hands roved over your body. “Getting to touch and kiss you as much as I want.” <br/>“Mm, me too.”<br/>Tendou’s lean body was beautiful, so was his blush when you informed him of this. He groaned and hid his face in the crook your neck. <br/>“I’m serious!” You insisted, pulling his face from your neck so you could look at him.<br/>“I know you are, thank you,” he mumbled, avoiding your eyes. <br/>“Aww, are you embarrassed?”<br/>Tendou scoffed. “Tch, of course not. I’m a catch, a total babe.”<br/>Laughing, you let him bite playfully at the hinge of your jaw for a moment before shoving him away so he couldn’t leave another mark. Tendou settled down and was happy to let you brush your fingers through his hair until it lost it’s shape and started to fall over his forehead. <br/>“Mmm, sleepy,” he sighed, practically purring as you massaged his scalp. <br/>“Go to sleep then.” <br/>He hummed, twisting his body until he was on his stomach with half of his body draped over yours. You smiled warmly, of course Tendou was a clingy sleeper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>